


The Portal Incident

by SecurityBreach



Series: My Frostiron Drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Forests, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Magical Realism, Narnia, Portals, Short & Sweet, Snow, Tea, Wordcount: 100, teleporting, weird meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Loki opens a portal and receives an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: My Frostiron Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The Portal Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehtar/gifts).



> Thank you, Ehtar, for all your beautiful drabbles!

Tony Stark opened his wardrobe and found himself in a snowy forest.

A tall, black-haired man whom he knew only too well stood before him.

‘Huh,’ Loki, Tony’s favourite supervillain, said. ‘Apparently, this portal-opening went spectacularly wrong.’

‘What?’ Tony asked, laughing. ‘Are you invading Narnia?’

‘No.' Loki could only guess what Tony meant. 'This is Jotunheim.’

‘You owe me tea and treats now. Not making the rules, sorry.’

Loki shrugged, teleported them into his house and served scones in front of the fireplace.

Tony had the best time since forever and wasn't surprised when the portal re-opened the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my drabble! Would you like to leave kudos or a comment? I'd love to hear from you :D


End file.
